ditfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BabyIntelligence4ever/All the DLU books, ranked
Here's my personal opinion of all the books in the D.I.T. Literary Universe, from the unbearable to the forgettable to the neutral to the good to the legendary: 35. [[Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory?|''When is Prehistory?]] This book feels boring and irrelevant, Leonard and Analdas are annoying, Gummi is used in the wrong way and the villain was utterly unacceptable. 34. [[Sebiscuits Cardarphen: Apocalypse|''Apocalypse]] Baby Intelligence just isn't as charming in this book and I didn't really feel bad for Paige, she was okay but Sebiscuits just needed someone to kill so he was no longer just sort of evil. 33. Journey to Planet 12 II Yeah, anyone else remember this book? Yeah, I didn't even finish it, it was so boring and childish. 32. ''Zachary Brown 2'' This book was unacceptably sarcastic, bland, and just had a bad energy and again the villain was completely unacceptable. 31. Zachary Brown 1 Setting up Steven as an antagonist is just pure cringe, also Zachary is a brat with no charisma or nobility whatsoever. 30. Journey to Planet 12 Imagine a kid who loved this trying to get through something as deep as ''Prelude'' or ''Verasect''. I can't. 29. ''Zachary Brown 3'' This one's okay but still not likeable, also how the heck does Izzy do a full pirouette that way, I thought she was a Fobble? I honestly think the Hand of Luck is mutated or even enchanted; there's no way it does what it does in real life. 28. ''The Inferno Relit'' This book was boring and cliched and hardly feels like Isaac was concentrating on this project and I didn't care when Retrowoman and Jason died. I did like Squeazy though and seeing what the Sword of Abomination can do, so I can at least cut this book a little slack. 27. [[Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness?|''Where is the Darkness?]] Death, despair, Dorphane Giles is a plague, that's all I remember...oh yeah, and giants... 26. ''Shields This book had its perks but it just doesn't stack up to other amazing novels Isaac's made. 25. ''Knightfall'' This book feels overstuffed but it's still okay. I wish Paige was less boring and didn't kill so many people. I mean PAIGE MASSACRES PEOPLE! And no one cares because...bad guys. 24. [[Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased?|''Why Has The Storm Ceased?]] The Quintet's okay but they're not really my type of people. Also the Baron was pretty scary. 23. [[Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion?|''Who Will Hold Dominion?]] This is why making books about bad guys just doesn't work. And it's Mr. Stupid NoHead we're here for and guess who's in like three scenes. 22. The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2 It may not be the finest book to come from Isaac, but it's still got plenty of humor and high-stakes action that fans have come to expect. 21. Superquack II I wish I could put this higher but there's just a lot of DIT books way higher up. Morgan can get on my nerves but it's still an iconic book with some turbo-stakes and I dare you not to cry when Sarah redeems herself. It was one of the saddest, most beautiful things ever. 20. ''The Blabberish Singer'' This book didn't have as much action so it's not higher, but Baby Intelligence is rockin' it as usual. I loved seeing Lindsay grow and everyone support her. Also Rocken singing blabberish made me overwhelmed by laughter, I'm not kidding I thought I'd go hoarse. 19. Superquack This book was so cute and action-packed and thrilling, but Morgan seriously needs to tone it down a notch. 18. ''Dawn of Transcendence'' Seeing Baby Intelligence as the Inferno was epic as heck. My huge question is, if Baby Intelligence was old enough to have hormones, would he've said no to joining Annabeth? There probably isn't a soul who would. Unless of course you're gay and think she's as appealing as a rock I feel sorry for you. 17. ''Revenge of Hell Burnbottom'' We all know the midtro is usually pretty epic. Baby Intelligence kicking butt on Snake Island was probably my favorite scene, ever. 16. ''The Final Chapter'' Great ending, but I forgot about it a few hours after I was done reading it. Also Annabeth died way too easily. 15. ''The Latest Threat'' This book jams a bunch of interlinking characters together, it's a good idea but ultimately feels overstuffed to me. Though I liked the villains a lot. 14. ''The Fate of the Towers'' This was really emotional but I feel like Summer was underused. Also the gushy stuff with Helen can get excessive. 13. ''The Coming Darkness'' It's just very satisfying and confirms Summer will always have a savage side to her. Also I think Josh was interesting and so are the twins. 12. ''The Rise of the Serpent'' It's hard to go wrong with characters like Josh and Valiera. And Summer's just bathing in hypnotic beauty. 11. [[The X-Children: Where Are You Now?|''Where Are You Now?]] The extension we were all waiting for gives some development to the old and appeal to the new. I also like how Candy Man and Titanium Girl think. And I definitely wasn't expecting him to end up in the Devil's Armpit. Just seeing Baby Intelligence as a preteen...anyone got a 9-letter word for ''“nerdgasm?” Top 10 10. ''The Return of the Verasect'' I love Troy! And she is amazing in this book. The book is heavily told through flashbacks and has some great characters and some thought-provoking messages about our reality. 9. ''The New Order'' What an amazing way to end the series and the Ruby Eidolon is just hypnotizing to think about. Sebiscuits dying and Matthew setting up a New Order was I can't even think of a word. Farewell, SMSB, hello tomorrow! 8. Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Love the mystery, love Cherical, love everything about this stock of eccentricity. Talk about exceptional writing. 7. ''An Ended Generation'' Still can't believe a fifth grader wrote this, just wish Annabeth was in it. She could've easily been in it for at least a little while. 6. ''Pride of the Super Babies'' What on earth is cuter than three babies going on a world tour to destroy the lord of all evil? And Annabeth basically breathes charisma. 5. ''Zero to Hero'' Baby Intelligence is so amazing and adorable in this book, I almost cried when his parents gave him up. Also Annabeth's character twist was a nice surprise. 4. The Man Who Talked to the Wall This book is just fun, hilarious, cute, and fun. I love the Walltalkers and I love Reba too. 3. The Prime Poppies Poppies turbo-charges DIT with a great sense of fun and charisma only a little kid can pull off. 2. Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude Prelude elevates teen literature to thrilling new heights while telling one of the world's most absorbing stories and introducing us to some of its most fully realized characters. Best part was definitely the insight to Rose's past and that's saying something. 1. Boys vs. Girls 2 This book just blows my mind. It has a little bit of everything, humor, action, development, sensuality, emotion, and so much more. It develops Summer phenomenally and is really unique and has the best romance I've ever seen. Probably the best thing I've ever seen in my life is half-naked Summer beating the crap out of Zira though in all fairness Zira wasn't exactly boring or sexless. Talk about being a true savage. Not to mention Melissa might be as good a writer as Isaac. Category:Blog posts